Promise
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: The remake story again from me. I hope you like it. Mind to read? RnR?


Promise

Many years have passed since Misaki has completed her high school. As she continued her lecture, she worked hard at Maid-Latte. Takumi took scholarships abroad and promised will return to Misaki. 3 years had passed and next month Takumi will promise returned to her.

_Flashback_

___"Congratulations, Pres. You got the best university scholarships in Japan." _

___"You're welcome, Takumi. What about you?" Takumi held a paper in front of her face._

___"I received it, so next week I'll go to England," He smiling at Misaki. _

___"... How long will you be there?" Misaki's face seemed changed sadly._

___"Why? Is Misa-chan sad that I will leave? _

___"I'm serious," Misaki's voice seemed to cry. _

___Takumi was understood and answered, "Maybe 2 or 3 year." __He pulled her girlfriend near to him._

___"It's so long huh?" _

___"Yeah. I'm promise I'll come back to you." _

___"I'll be waiting for you." _

___There was a tear rolling down her cheeks. Takumi also feels sad, he has sad expression in his face. Takumi wiped Misaki's tears and hugged her very tight. Misaki hugged him back and crying in Takumi's embrace. _

___End of the Flashback_

Misaki immediately prepared to pick up Takumi at the airport. She will give a surprise to him. After having arrived at the airport, Misaki immediately went to the door of the arrival and there occurs a scene that she never expected. Takumi was picked up by the other girl. The girl has long waved blonde hair, blue eyes, and big breast. She is beautiful. And she didn't believe that Takumi smiled to her. She never saw Takumi smiled warmly to other than to herself. She felt betrayed, tears in her eyes, she ran out as fast as she could. Misaki immediately climbed into the bus and went home. She does not believe that Takumi had been denied his promise.

The next day, she went to the Maid-Latte to work. Takumi come to the Maid-Latte as a customer, Satsuki-san told Misaki that Takumi came. Misaki refused to serve him, Erika-san finally serving Usui. Misaki asked to Manager to have a break time, she went to out the back door, leaning to the door, her heart was so ill when she hear name Usui in her ears especially when considering what happened yesterday. Misaki bowed her head and cry, suddenly she hear a familiar voice. It's Takumi.

"Hello, Misa-chan. Long times no see," Takumi said.

Misaki immediately wiped her tears and looked toward Takumi. Takumi was surprised to see Misaki's face like she'd been crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." Misaki lied.

Takumi walked closer to Misaki and hugged her, "I miss you so much, Misaki."

"I miss you too, Takumi."

Misaki's heart became very sad when she remembering yesterday, she leaned back from Takumi.

"I have to work now, Takumi."

"But, Satsuki-san says you can take the day off," Takumi holding Misaki's hand.

"I'm not going," she refused Takumi coldly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to work, just it."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Just leave me." She walked away but Takumi blocked her way. One of his hands reached down for her hands and holds it a bit _hard_.

"Why are you become very cold to me? What's wrong?" Takumi asked her curiously.

"Nothing is wrong, please let me go." She didn't want to eye contact with him. But, he held up her chin. Forced. She eye contacted with him.

"But, I don't wanna. I want to kiss you so bad." He said with husky voice.

He leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips. His lips move slowly and earned a moan from her. Her walls broke by his kisses. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. She moaned again. He draws her close to him and asked to go inside her.

She shocked when she felt his tongue brushed against her lips. She parted her lips and meets his tongue with hers. Their tongue battles and massages at each other. She throws her arms around his neck and pulled him close. After 10 minutes, lips-locking, they finally pulled away.

She rested her head against his chest hearing his heart thumping rapidly. He rested his head above her head and tightens his hold on her waist. She confused. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to ask about that girl that she saw but she didn't want to ruin the mood. Maybe next time. She tried to trust him.

"So, do you wanna to take the day off?"

"Why do I need to take the day off?" She asked back.

"Because I want to spend the rest of day with you."

"But, we can take the other day like tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or else."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I have some business."

"What business?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Who else with you?"

"A girl."

"A girl?" She remembered the girl that she saw yesterday.

"Is it a girl that has a long waved blonde hair, blue eyes, and big breast?"

"How… how did you know?"

"Hah, Men are same."

"What do you mean?"

She couldn't take her anger anymore, "I HATE YOU! You were the same as other men! I thought you were different! YOU'RE JERK!" She slapped him hard on the cheek. Tears formed in her eyes. Takumi did not believe what Misaki said.

"But what did I do?"

"You know! On the day of your return from England I came to the airport to pick you up, but I saw you're with another girl. You are denied your PROMISE! I don't believe you anymore!"

"But she's not my girlfriend, she's .."

"ENOUGH! IT'S ENOUGH! I don't want to hear your reason anymore!" She closed her ear and ran away from Takumi.

"M-Misaki!"

He ran after her, she ran and ran. He kept following her everywhere. But she had gotten faster. He didn't know where else to find her. So he gave up. But he will come tomorrow. He wanted to give her an explanation.

After she believed that the situation was safe, she walked out of her hiding place. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. She was crying hard. She fell to her knees and hugged herself.

-o-

The next day…

Misaki woke up with a sore body. She crying hard last night and stayed until late. She was coming home when everybody is asleep. She didn't believe what happened yesterday. She has waited him for 3 years but… It turned out like this.

She promised to herself that she didn't want to talk to him, meet him, and even see him. She was going to avoid Takumi until the end of the day. She promised to herself that she won't forgive him. She erased all the memories that she has with him.

She stretched her arms and goes to the bathroom. After that she ate her breakfast and say goodbye to her mom and Suzuna. On the way to the Maid-café, she found him waiting her. He leaned against a wall with hands in his pockets. Knowing him was there, she turned around and walked away. But he was fast enough. So he caught her wrist.

"Ayuzawa…"

"What do you want, Usui?" She didn't call him Takumi again. It makes him surprised too.

"I just want to give you explanation."

"There's no need to give me explanation, I already know everything…"

"But you misunderstood…"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Stop! Stop bullshitting to me! Just go away!" She struggled. He became angry. So he yanked her arms and forced her shoulder to stay still. He forced her to look him, in the eyes.

"The girl… that you saw yesterday is my cousin! I haven't met her for 3 years. So yesterday, she decided to pick me up and take me for a walk. "

"…" Hearing his explanation, she frozen. She misunderstood. She was wrong but she already promised herself.

"You are misunderstood, Misaki. I always love you, Misaki. Do you love me too? Do you hear my ex-"

"No, I don't love you anymore. Your explanation didn't change me too. We are done now."

_eonjena geudae… naui gyeoteseo… areumdeuri namuga doeeo_

_(Just as always, I'm by your side, as a sturdy tree for you)_

_jichin maeume.. oeroun nae ilsange… pureureun geuneureul jujyo_

_(For you, who are exhausted and lonely at heart, I try to provide shade for you)_

He stared at her, shocked. She refused his stare and walked away. She ran across the street leaving him standing alone. She didn't look back to him, she scared that she will break her promise.

He ran to caught her but suddenly…

CKITTTTT

Sound of car's brake, made her ran stop. She wondered if he was okay or he was hit by the car. She scared with the second guess. She turned away and saw a few of people crowd around the car. She saw blood too. Her body is shaking. She is so scared. She lied to him.

_seotun nae mari, geochin pyohyeoni gakkeum neol apeuge haedo__…_

_(I'm not very good with words, so with awkward expressions, I sometimes hurt you)_

She always loved him. She will love him until the end. But, she can't tell him her feeling anymore. He is dead in front of her eyes… But it was still her guess, she didn't see the person. All the promises she make is just a lie.

_eonjena geudae goun saebyeokbyeolcheoreom… naui gireul bichujyo…_

_(Just as always you are like the morning star, that twinkle at me)_

He is the person who broke her judge about man. He is the person who guides her to the right way. He is the only person who taught her to love. He is the only person who opens her heart. He is the person who changes her. He is the only one person who she loved. But now, he's not here.

_saranghandan malloneun mojaraseo…_

_(Because I can't tell you, I love you)_

_gomapdaneun malloneun bujokhaeseo_

_(Because the words I can say are just not enough) _

She can't tell him, how is her feeling to him. She thought that it isn't enough to say those three words. Tears formed in her eyes. She hasn't thanked to him yet for all his actions for her. From Miyabigaoka incident until now, she hasn't. Without knowing someone's presence, he touched her shoulder.

She looked up to see the person was. It was… She can't say a word. She is so surprised. It was… It was him! Seeing her crying, he pulled her to a tight hug.

_gateun gireul geotgo sipeun neoege_

_(To you, the person I want to share the journey of life)_

She missed him for 3 years. She missed his teasing. She missed his smile. She missed his warm hug. She missed everything. And now, he is hugging her tight. Her guess was wrong, he didn't dead. He is alive. She didn't want lost him for the second time. She hugged him back as if forever.

_nae modeun geol julgeyo_

_(I will give my all)_

She pulled away to ask him.

"Didn't you hit?"

"Hit by what?

"That car." She pointed to the car.

"No. It's not me. I'm here. Alive."

"Ho-how? Wh-" He kissed her.

"Stop. You are so tensed. Relax. It's okay…"

She gave in.

"Do you still angry?" He asked.

"I guess… no… not anymore…"

"I love you…"

"…"

"Why are you didn't say "I love you too…" to me?

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"No. I don't need to. You already knew."

_saranghandan malloneun mojaraseo…_

_(Because I can't tell you, I love you)_

_gomapdaneun malloneun bujokhaeseo_

_(Because the words I can say are just not enough)_

"But I want to hear th-"

She silenced him with a passionate long kiss. She pulled him close and kissing him with all her might. He let her kissed him. He wanted to feel that. I mean, the passionate kiss from her and prove that she loves him too.

_gateun gireul geotgo sipeun neoege_

_(To you, the person I want to share the journey of life)_

After she pulled away from the breathtaking kiss, he pulled her and kissed her again.

_nae modeun geol julgeyo_

_(I will give my all)_

THE END

Well, this is the remake of "Promise". I hope you like it. And this is the second story that I published today. Don't forget to review…

The song that I used: Tree by Alex (Cinderella's Sister OST)


End file.
